Class is Now Cancelled
by walkingby521
Summary: "The students might see us," she groaned. "Class doesn't start for twenty minutes," he answered, pushing her over the desk. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing.**

**AN: **This is a repost with some changes. I wasn't very happy with it the first time around. R&R please!

* * *

"We have got to stop meeting this way," she joked.

"Why? Don't you like it?"

"Oh. Maybe?" Her maybe sounded a hell of a lot like a 'yes.'

"Just maybe?" He pulled her right up against his body, pressing his back further into the cold wall.

"Perhaps you could…convince me?" Each word slipped past her lips, sounding completely seductive themselves. He latched onto her neck, nibbling and licking every sensitive patch. She moaned at his ministrations while he insinuated his leg between hers. He pulled his robes off, over his shoulders and down his long limbs. He tossed them behind them causing a stir of dust in the old room.

"But-but…"

"Mmm?"

Her sentence was forgotten as he ran his hands up her legs, passing over her stockings and up to the gentle pleats that pooled around her thighs. She sighed. _  
_

"Who's…classroom…is this?" She murmured between kisses. She wove her tongue with his, alternating pressure and retreating slightly.

"Hermione." Her name rolled out of his mouth, sounding delicious. It was a soft, purposeful whisper. The way he said her name made her melt. She was absolute jelly in his arms. He always sounded so aristocratic when he said her name. It sounded sweet and husky all at once. The 'n' was rounded over, making her once-self-hated name seem sweet as sugarquills.

His hands wrapped around her hips, pulling her body away from the wall, still kissing her. She pressed her hips forward into his. They lost their footing, slamming his back into a bookcase. Books flew off. A remember all dropped to the floor and red gas flowed out of it. Some quills laid damaged under his dress shoes.

"Oh, fuck."

Her limbs got tangled up in her robes and he was taking full advantage of this fact. He swung them around, so that her back leaned against the tomes left on the selves. He used his fingers to turn her face away from him and licked up and down her neck. She broke into gooseflesh. _Damn, he was good. _

She pulled at her black robes, trying to ease them off her body, but it was a somewhat impossible due to the pressure of his hips and chest against her. He eased back, pulling at her clasp and releasing her clothing from her shoulders. The cloak dropped into a black puddle on the floor.

He wedged their bodies back together, laying his hands on the shelve right beyond her head, a hand on either side. She pushed up on her tiptoes, tilting her head up to kiss him. She tasted like spun sugar, cinnamon, and coffee. She was intoxicating to him. Her heat, her moans, the way she moved her body in waves against his. All of it had him on edge. As if she wasn't enough, he had the allure of the possibility of being caught dancing around in his brain too. He moaned. This was exquisite.

She wiggled out from between his arms and walked over to the professor's desk. She motioned at him to follow her, tugging on his tie just a bit. She made her way over to the desk, pulling the old plum tufted chair out form behind the large, heavy desk and sat down. She was angled out from the table and he began to kneel in front of her. Her hand on his chest stopped him.

"Zabini's desk, really?" She eyed the nameplate in front of her.

"Yes, and I'll warn him all about it later," he laughed a little and planted a deep kiss on her lips, "but we've only got another twenty minutes before the next class…" He raised his eyes suggestively.

She stood, rubbing her hips into his. She always secretly liked the idea of being caught, after all. No reason not to have a little fun.

"Zabini…and the students…might see.." she groaned.

He answered her, "Class doesn't start for twenty minutes."

"Not enough time. They'll see." Her words sounded rushed and scared, but her eyes betrayed her tone. She was excited by that prospect. _She wanted to be caught. _She wanted to be considered _naughty_.

"Mmmm. They might," he moved his hips against hers, setting her on edge. "And I think you'd like that."

She smirked, sitting back into the padded and studded chair. "Go ahead then."

He made movements to kneel again. She stopped him, shaking her head. "No, sir."

"Hermione. What-"

"Strip."

Draco did not need to be told twice. He uncurled to stand at his full height. He towered over her seated form, casting a shadow half over her and onto the floor. He smiled at her, dazzling her. He pulled up the hem of his jumper, dragging it up over his chest. She was instantly enrobed in his scent: bergamot, persimmons, leather, and some hesperidia note. He smelled like summer and money. She laughed lightly as she thought this. He stopped his stripping to look at her.

"Laughing at me, Granger?"

"Not at all."

"I'll make you pay for that." Draco's voice was _dripping _with innuendos, giving her a fresh chill up her spine. The chill leveled out into a warm, delectable heat in her tummy.

"I'm sure you will," she said. His eyes flared. It was so easy to play with him. "Now, continue."

He edged the knot of his bow tie out, letting the two ends dangle around his throat. She growled at this. She always fancied a man in a suit-any menswear pieces, really-and he pulled them off with a certain air that only he could. He smirked at her outburst, unbuttoning the first button of his dress shirt, letting it open to reveal his sleek creamy body. Oh god. So _good._

"Slower."

It was his turn to growl. She was making this excruciating for him. He wanted her for hours now. He had to conjure up images of the Weasel in a short skirt, to sing the Vratsa Vulture's fight song, and to imagine waxing his Aunt Bella's legs just to shake his want for her. She would pay. Soon. On the desk. On the bookshelf. In the library. Hell, in front of the next class if he had to.

His hands worked on the second and third buttons, giving her a glimpse of him. She let her legs fall open a bit. She was wearing black stockings up to her thighs, with suspenders holding them up. She was always so sneakily sexy in this way. His little librarian with thigh-highs and her hair in a tight little bun.

Buttons four and five and six.

Going slow was killing him. She starred openly. He had all of her attention. It was somehow more sexual and sensual than most of the other things they did. He felt fully exposed to her and he hadn't even touched his trousers or pants. He leaned down to catch her rosy lips in his. His body moved against her body, his tongue delved into her mouth, eliciting a long moan. She was all his for the taking.

"Draco, you still have your trousers on." her sentences edged on demanding. Add her bossiness to the list of sexy librarian traits.

He smiled up at her and moved back to keep undressing. As he moved away, her body betrayed her demand. Her back arched up, pressing her breasts to his bare chest. He pulled her up with him_, _perching her on the edge of the table. Her covered legs and heels hanging off the edge, unable to reach the floor.

He slithered away from her, unclasping and pulling his belt out of its place. He laid it across the desk. She lifted her eyebrow up at him. He whispered in her ear.

"We'll be needing that later. For your punishment."

Her eyes glossed over. He reached up to her bun, undoing the ribbon tie, her hair crashing down in uneven curls. It was messy and wild. It was completely natural and framed her perfectly. He kissed her again, standing between her knees. His hands came up to get lost in her hair, pulling it, knotting it. He made it frizzier, messier, and rumpled. She pulled back. She looked up into his glossed-over eyes. Her lips were darker pink and puffy from his kissing. She looked wanton and lovely. And he could see her like this every day and be completely content.

"I'm leaving him."

"You are?"

"Yes."

It was as simple as that. He didn't need to know why. He didn't need to know what finally broke her. He didn't want to what finally led to her choice. He was just ecstatic not to have to hide her away anymore.

"Hermione."

Her name was full of promises and hopes and dreams and desires and…well, frankly, lust. He had wanted her before-before her news, but now he needed her. _Needed her. _She smiled back at him right before his lips crashed into hers. Their mouths fit perfectly together.

She raised her wand up with a swish and smiled at him.

"What did you do?"

"A sign." She hissed as his lips met her collarbone. "Class is now cancelled."

Breaking rules. Add that to the list of sexy things Hermione Granger does. My hands roamed her body, clutching her hips, tracing the edge of her skirt and blouse. Her fingers curled up into his hair. They trailed down his neck, gripping the loose tie at his collar. She pulled it to the side while his hands worked to unfasten his trousers. Her hands made way inside his shirt, rubbing across his chest and shoulders, bending the shirt back over his shoulders a bit, locking him into this position. His arms were forced back behind him. She kissed and nipped at all the available skin of his torso, marking him, loving him.

He groaned under the pressure that was building in his trousers. He shivered. She pulled the sleeves of his shirt down his arm, letting the crisp shirt fall to the ground with a soft crushing sound. _Delicious._ Her hands trailed down his chest, over his taunt stomach, stopping just short of his open trousers. She nibbled his neck. She pushed him away, jumping down off of the table. She kissed him, hard and quick and spun herself around on her toe. She pressed her back into his front as he hissed at the sensation. His nerves stood on end.

He attached his lips to her neck. He bit at her neck, pushing her hair to the side. His hands slid up her thighs, grabbing at her hips. They both moaned. She arched up into his hand.

"Draco." She purred.

His erection ground into her hip and she arched her back. His hands slid around her body. He cupped her breasts through her dress. He pulled her skirt up around her hips. She groaned and growled and moaned at his movements. She was lost in the feelings.

"Oh, fuck." She wasn't sure if she had said that out loud or if he had. But the sensations of him behind her, shoved up to a teacher's desk-even if she wasn't a student-was too much. She bent forward, pushing her bum into his length. A smile appeared on her lips. She held onto the edge of the table as he pulled her panties to the side. She gasped and pushed back harder. He could see her little glistening sex. Her scent filled the room. He pushed down his unbuttoned trousers and pants in a single motion, leaving them bunched around his knees. He reached around her lithe body to stroke her heaving breasts. She shook and squirmed. She moved roughly against him.

"I want you in me now."

"So dirty, Granger." He smiled into her shoulder. Her old surname came out a lot during their sex-talk. He didn't exactly know why but he guess it had something to do with all those years of pent up frustration and wanking to her image in the showers.

He slid into her entrance, filling her to the brim. She was so tight and wet. He pulled out almost completely and groaned at the rippling he felt around his cock. She moaned and wriggled her hips. He pushed into her again. _Sweet, hot perfection. _He drew out of her again, making her come further and further undone.

"Draco, more. Oh."

"Yes." He hissed out.

He slid into her again, her hips bucking up. He shoved into her again. And again. And again.

"What is this sign doing here?"

The classroom door opened.

"What?…Granger?…Malfoy? Damn!"

Hermione's eyes peered up towards the door to the classroom. Professor Blaise Zabini stood there with one hand on the doorknob and the other on his hip. She was flushed, but-thankfully-fully clothed. There were a few students in the hall who looked into the room, blushed and kept walking.

"Oh hell." She said. And with another thrust, pleasure streamed through her body.

They'd been _caught_. In a _compromising position_. With each other. He was the _other man. _Damn. That sounded way too hot.

She was overcome with lust, pulsating against Draco as he joined her in ecstasy. He gripped her waist, his eyes shut hard and tight. She quivered against the desk, her nails scratching the finish off of the edge. She yelled out curse words and moans while he sputtered her name. It was satisfying and hot. And perfect.

Then only person who had any reason to be in this classroom spoke next, "What the fuck?"


End file.
